Give Me Something Sweet
by Darley1101
Summary: Set before the cancer. Handing out candy turns into more fun than Alex expected.


Title: Give Me Something Sweet

Author: Darley1101

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Alex/Izzie

Premise: Written last year for a Halloween Challenge.

The peal of the doorbell echoed in the dark foyer. Sighing, Alex jumped to his feet, automatically grabbing the bowl of candy that sat on the coffee table. With any luck it would be a large group and he could get rid of the suckers, tootsie rolls, and gumballs that were left. It had been Izzie's idea to hand goodies out to the little brats playing dress up, and she had bailed on him almost thirty minutes ago, leaving him to do it on his own. Her disappearing act had hurt a bit, as things had seemed to be going so well. They had put on a scary movie, one that had her constantly screaming and jumping into his arms. It had been perfect. She had even let him kiss her. Then bam, she up and left.

"I'm coming," he yelled when the bell rang again. Squinting in the dark, he tried to take count of how many were out there. One. Just the one. And, from their height, they were some teenager looking for a free hand out. Well, they had come to the right house. He was more than happy to let them have what was left of the candy in the bowl.

"Trick or treat," Izzie said sweetly, her lips uplifted into a wide grin. The yellow tank top and gray yoga pants she had been wearing earlier were gone. In their place was a white oxford shirt left unbuttoned and tied just below her breasts, a short plaid skirt and some knee high socks. She had pulled her short blonde curls into low pig tails that were tied up with pink ribbons. Some how, during her absence, she had managed to find a naughty school girl outfit. "I was wondering if you had something sweet for me."

Alex blinked, his lips parting slightly. He looked down at the bowl of candy, pretty sure that wasn't what she was talking about. "Uh," he stuttered, looking back up at her.

"You're suppose to invite me in," Izzie prompted. "You know, because I'm a bad girl you need to punish."

Dropping the bowl on the bottom step, Alex reached for her. He didn't have to be told twice. As he tugged her inside, he flipped the porch light off, signaling that there was no candy to be had. "So, you've been a bad girl?" he asked huskily.

"Very bad," Izzie whispered back, pressing her barely covered breasts against his chest. Her pelvis ground against his, sending a surge of blood rushing south. "Really, really bad."

"That's no good," Alex chuckled. She shook her head, her lips falling into a small pout. "You'll definitely have to be punished." Her curls bobbed as she nodded. He didn't know why she was playing this game, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just going to play along and enjoy what she was offering.

"I will," Izzie agreed, the fingers of one hand caressing him through the soft material of his flannel pants. Her other hand seemed intent on untying the string that held his pants up. It didn't take much for her to work it loose, or to move her other hand north. A smile played across her lips as she pushed his pants around his hips, freeing his engorged cock. "Wanna know how bad I am? I'm so bad I'm not wearing any panties."

Sucking in his breath, Alex slid his hands up her thighs. Sure enough he felt nothing but naked flesh. It was incredibly hot, knowing she had wanted him bad enough that she had gone to all this trouble. "That's really bad," he murmured.

"Yeah. Very bad." Izzie purred. She ground her lower body against his again, a clear indicator that her behavior wasn't the only thing bad, her wanting was too. "Alex," she said softly.

"Izzie," he echoed her name back, lowering his mouth to her's. She broke the kiss, tugging him toward the stairs. A gasp, followed by a giggle erupted from her lips as her foot landed in the discarded candy bowl. They both went down, landing in a pile of limbs on the staircase. He took advantage, spreading her legs. Once he had settled between her thighs, he caught her mouth in another kiss. As their tongues tangled, he pressed the tip of his penis through her slick folds. It was all he could do not to moan with satisfaction. It had been far to long since he had felt Izzie's body against his like this. He had almost forgotten how amazingly right it felt.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, sucking his cock further into her body. She pushed her hands up under his t shirt, her fingers moving up the skin on his back. Once she reached the top, her nails bit in, racking through his flesh as she moaned out his name. "Alex," she moaned. He thrust deeper. "Alex!" This time, it wasn't a moan, more like a shout and followed by a violent shaking of his shoulder.

"Alex!" Izzie shook him by the shoulder, her face wrinkling in annoyance. He had fallen asleep half way through the movie, leaving her to hand out candy alone. True, it had been her idea, but things had been nice between them before he started snoring.

"Hm, Iz," he murmured, a smirk on his face. Slowly his eyes pried open. "Did I fall asleep?" She nodded, smiling faintly. He looked so sweet when he first woke up. Any moment though he would open his mouth and start spouting out crazy stuff; stuff that would push her further from him. It made so little sense, but it was how he wanted things. "Iz?" She looked at him, one brow raised. He didn't say a word, just captured her mouth with his. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately."

"There's the Alex I know and…" Izzie stopped herself before she said anything more. Those words would wait for another night.

"Iz?" She looked at him. "How do you feel about naughty school girl outfits?"


End file.
